HVAC systems provide environmental conditioning of indoor spaces, including heating, cooling, humidification and dehumidification. The industry is crowded with manufacturers, leading to intense competition and product differentiation based on features and cost. Competition results in reduced margins for manufacturers, and continuous efforts to reduce costs.